Keichii Shimizu and len Tsukimori a turmoil
by keiichi shimizu 00
Summary: this is rated M and you'll find out why but there'll be more in later chapters trust me ENJOY
1. a true breakup make up or relationship?

It was the middle of May and a blonde haired boy approached a musical school. He had blonde curly hair and blue eyes that would make any girl melt only one downfall his hieght he was only five foot six.

As he walked into the classroom he was greeted by a friend of his. He was quite tall well not that tall but he had blue hair. And amazing eyes.

"Ugh Shimizu stop sleeping its already the end of class."

"Oh sorry Tsukimori-senpai"

Yes this is the story of what just might be a new couple.

"By the way Shimizu-kun it's Len"

"Sorry Tsukimori-senpai"

"I said its Len say it again i dare you"

"Say what Tsuki-"He was cut off in mid sentance by a kiss you guessed it by Len Tsukimori himself.

As Len pulled away he left a stray tear on Shimizu's face

"what's wrong Shimuzu?" Len asked fearing he had done something wrong he wiped away the tear.

"It's nothing." Shimizu choked out as he started running. Completly forgeting their instruments Len stood there star-struck.

"What the hell was up with that?" Len asked himself. He soon after had to leave due to loss of power in the school he managed to get the instruments an hour later with a teachers permission.

While Shimizu was at home however all he could do was cry he had a past life that nobody new about but mabye it was time to tell.

"Shimizu get prepared."said a commanding voice. And a dark haired figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Ryotaro-san please i know everything i needed i've paid you back please stop this."he begged with tears in his eyes.

"Why and stop all my fun only so you can have your way?" he said taking a step closer until finally he was with Shimizu underneath him.  
Perfect all the pieces were falling into place.  
He thought ripping off Shimizu's clothing.

Len walked in.  
"Shimizu you forgot your cello!Shimizu?" but all he could here was pained screaming.  
Len quickly ran upstairs.

"NO!RYOTARO-SAN!I-I-I DONT WANT THIS!" he managed to choke out.  
Finally realizing what was happining Len sprang into action. Well the best he could before being caught himself by mister Azuma Yunoki.

"Well well my pet it seems you've been avoiding me,"he said putting a shock collar on him "but i can assure you that wont happen again."

Len struggeled trying to get the collar off but found himself face down as Azuma shocked him.

"Now try to be a GOOD boy this time."he commanded while begining to put his member inside of him.  
All Len could do was scream.

After several hours of this had passed he finally left him to be.

"Get yourself cleaned up Len oh and my house next weekend. Be there." he commanded.

As Len wobbled to get up all he did was lean before mutturing a sentance.  
"Sh-Shimizu I-im sorry." after stating that darkness took over him as he fell unconciess.

Ryotaro stopped only shortly after Azuma.

"I-is it over? Tell me it's all over."Shimizu said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah for now. Azuma's next weekend i'll pick you up. Literally if need be."

Shimizu shuddered at the thought and forced himself up. He had to look for Len.  
After hours of searching the apartments he finally found him.  
Azuma had put him in the bathtub-FILLED WITH WATER and Len was face down.  
he pulled him out of the water as fast as he could. Not feeling a pulse and his face blue it was a god thing Shimizu passed CPR.  
He pulled his head up to open the passage way clearly. He racked his brain for what to do next.  
Suddenly he remembered that he always had his notes in his pocket hoping it wasnt to late to save him.

As he was frantic he followed his instructions. He did everything on the list for 5 hours.  
but Len still wasnt couldnt do anything but cry.  
Then right when he began to cry Len began to choke up water. Gasping for breath Len smiled simply and said "you honestly thought i would give up Shimizu not when i have something to live for."

Shimizu blushed."and what's your reason Len-kun?" he looked away as if he didnt want to be heart broken.

"My reason Shimizu is.....you."what Shimizu couldnt have been hearing things correctly.

"A-are you serious?!"he asked as if about to faint from embaressment he didnt.  
Len nodded his head and eneded with a mere 'yes'.

TO BE CONTINUED IN LATER CHAPTERS


	2. the things clouding his head

As the weekend drew nearer and nearer somebody in their last period class asked Shimizu and Len what they were going to be doing this weekend. As Shimizu started to tear up Len replied.

"we're going to a then Shimizu's staying Shimizu.?" Len asked with a look on his face that said say right or i'll take your cello.

Through the tears he said his answer.

"Y-yeah we'll be attending a party as planned but instead of you coming over Len im going to go over there ok." said Shimizu looking like he didnt want to go home.

"Ok." Len said. Their classmate was curious though.

"why is Shimizu-kun crying?" she asked Len tried to answer this one but only Shimizu could.

"I-it's only because a family member died a few days ago and i havnt gotten over it yet."he said through the tears.

"oh im sorry Shimizu-kun well have fun." she said as the last bell rang. they ran to Len's home as fast as possible.

"Nice save back there Shimizu-kun." said Len Shimizu blushed.

"T-thanks." Shimizu answered while sitting on Lens bed. then all of a sudden Len attacked him. With Len on top of him he was confused but thought he was playing.(A/N:he is a blonde after all)

"Ok Len get off. It's not funny anymore." Shimizu said through giggles.

Len didn't unable to control himself he cut off Shimizu's clothing. And almost immedeatly put his member in Shimizu. Shimizu began screaming at the top of his lungs.

"L-LEN ST-STOP IT P-PLEASE!" He screamed unaware that Len was at his climax. as he came inside poor Shimizu he asked himself what the hell he was doing. Then out of nowhere Shimizu ran. Not knowing where but he ran.

Shortly after he ran into somebody.

"N-no not you anybody but you i'd even have Ryotaro here than you!" he said suddenly being kissed.

As the man pulled back back he smuggley said.

"I wouldnt say that my pet you were and are the only one for me..... alway's."

(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter i'll make up for it please review.)


End file.
